


tricks & treats

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Halloween, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: “Go to a Halloween festival?” Kamui repeats slowly. “With you.”
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	tricks & treats

“Can I ask you something?”

The vampire’s gaze slides from the movie to settle on him. He doesn’t say anything, but the curious tip of his head is encouragement on its own, Kamui-chan having grown familiar enough with Kamui’s quirks to pick up on some of the more subtle of his wordless communication.

“There’s a Halloween festival on campus tonight, and, um, well…” Heat rushes to his cheeks in waves, and maintaining eye contact becomes an all but impossible feat under Kamui’s unwavering attention with Kamui-chan ducking his head, allowing his bangs to fall across his face. He takes a deep breath. “I-I was wondering if you’d maybe come with me?”

There’s no need to look in the mirror when he can physically feel himself growing a shade redder with every passing moment of silence that hangs over them. Kamui probably has a whole host of better ways to spend his Saturday afternoon; he’s been strangely hooked on monster movies lately, much to his brother’s amusement. Celebrating a ridiculous human holiday _probably_ isn’t high on his priority list when he can stay home and have some peace and quiet.

“Go to a Halloween festival?” Kamui repeats slowly. “With you.”

Why is it that the one time he wishes the earth would rise up, swallow him whole, and save him from his embarrassment, it doesn’t happen? The invitation sounded perfectly platonic in his head; coming from Kamui, it sounds almost like a _date_. No. Not _almost_. It sounds _exactly_ like one.

He dares to steal a peek at the vampire only to find him staring back with an unreadable expression.

There’s no denying it; Kamui is attractive. Unfairly so. Not just in terms of looks with those piercing blue eyes and the unruly midnight hair framing his proud features but also in terms of strength, of the kindness he keeps buried deep down beneath a grumpy exterior. Despite their shared souls, they’re as different as night and day, and Kamui-chan can’t help but feel drawn to him.

The very idea of a _human_ like _him_ seemingly asking Kamui out, unintentional as it is, well, it’s _laughable_. For the sake of their friendship, nearly six months in the making, it’s best he keeps whatever feelings he harbors for the vampire locked up tight.

“You know what? Never mind.” Kamui-chan shakes his head and forces a smile to his lips. Sorata always says he wears his heart on his sleeve, and his face is an open book. If that’s the case, all he can hope for is that Kamui isn’t in the mood to read. “It’s fine. You look comfortable and I don’t want to ruin your movie night. There’ll be a lot of people there anyway.”

Having resigned himself to going alone, Kamui-chan turns to leave. Had he glanced at Kamui one more time before disappearing down the hall, he would have caught sight of the vampire’s gaze on his back, lingering and contemplative.

***

The costume isn’t one he’d have chosen for himself. Subaru had picked it out with repeated assurances over how well it suited him.

He’s dressed in all white, from the high necked, long-tailed shirt that falls nearly to the floor, to the snug-fitting pants. Jagged lines of royal purple adorn the edges, nearly the same shade as his eyes. The costume is complete when he tosses the gold-lined cape over his shoulder and buckles it into place, frowning at his reflection. He’s supposed to be a prince but he’s never felt further from anything in his life. 

_I guess it’s better than going as a cat._ Yuzuriha’s suggestion, of course.

He drags a hand through his messy hair and sighs, wondering if he can manage to slip out unnoticed. The sooner he leaves, the sooner he can come home. And if he’s lucky Kamui will be too engrossed in his movies to pay him much attention.

A knock raps at his bedroom door; Kamui-chan sighs again. So much for luck. He didn't have any in 1999, and he certainly doesn't have any three years after the fact.

Steeling himself for whatever potential embarrassment awaits him, he opens the door, expecting to find a possibly annoyed vampire on the other side.

He’s only half right.

For a few moments, all he can do is stare, blink away his confusion. Whatever look is on his face must amuse Kamui because the vampire laughs, a soft, almost inaudible sound as though he isn’t particularly used to doing it.

It’s Kamui alright but he’s nowhere near irritated. In fact, if Kamui-chan had to wager a guess, he’d say the vampire looks fairly pleased with himself for catching him off guard. “Why… why are you dressed like that?”

It’s an outfit he’s only seen the twins wear only once before, when they first appeared in this world. Clothes from their home world, they’d explained. A black suit that's the mirror opposite of Kamui-chan's own, elegant in black and blood-red, a cravat tied carefully around his neck, and a heavy cape trailing like a shadow in his wake. He's the very picture of a vampire.

Kamui raises an delicate brow, rare mischief gleaming in his eyes. “Why? I was under the impression that costumes are worn on Halloween.” In a single fluid movement, he sweeps into a brief bow and takes Kamui-chan’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

A blush sears Kamui-chan’s cheeks. Though the twins rarely speak of their home, he’s long suspected them to be of noble lineage.Their mannerisms and richly-made clothing speak to as much. Kamui’s practiced courtly movements confirm his suspicions, even when the younger twin's actual manners (or lack thereof) typically suggest otherwise.

“I cannot very well take you on a Halloween date without one,” Kamui continues, sliding their hands together. They fit perfectly, his own just slightly smaller, comfortable in his grasp. “If you will allow me to do so.”

_A Halloween date._

He has no doubts his heart is pounding loud enough for the vampire to hear but he can’t bring himself to care. His lips curve into a smile, and a flood of warmth rushes through him as he twines his fingers with Kamui’s.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl X!Kamui is a prince because of his CLAMP 30th Anniversary outfit.  
> Where is TRC!Subaru? At the festival, volunteering with games for the little kids. Also dressed as a vampire.
> 
> For the record, the crushing and pining is very much mutual. X!Kamui is just more obvious about his feelings. TRC!Kamui is absolutely a playful brat when he likes someone, and you can pry this headcanon from my cold, dead fingers.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
